


unsubtle

by fencesit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: Getting a date is hard when you're a teenaged ninja.
Relationships: Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	unsubtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecoolbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolbrook/gifts).



Naruto asks her to help him select new kunai, something of better quality than the academy basic he's using, but Tenten has seen him fight. He doesn't need kunai.

She's not much for games and she doesn't think he is, either. 

"Just tell me what you want," she says half way to the shop; the anticipation is killing her.

Naruto glances at her out of the corner of his eyes. He looks...sheepish. "Uh...a date, but I chickened out."

Oh.

"Sorry?" he adds, and looks like he might try to escape.

"Don't apologize," Tenten says impatiently. "Ask me out."


End file.
